This invention relates generally to a latching apparatus and more particularly concerns an apparatus for actuating electrical switches or locking members such as doors or windows.
In a typical electrical switch, an electrical conducting path between two contacts is made or broken according to the position of the actuating mechanism. Hereinbefore, mechanisms of this type could easily be operated by a pencil or finger so that they were not secure and might be energized by someone without a special key. Moreover, a locking mechanism of this type is frequently left in the closed position with the key withdrawn therefrom. It would be highly desirable to automatically return the locking mechanism to the open position as the key is removed therefrom. Thus, the locking mechanism would not remain in the actuated condition unless the key was present therein. This would provide a visual indication to the operator of the state of the locking mechanism.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to improve latching mechanisms utilized as an electrical switch for making or breaking a conductive path between two electrical contacts, or, in lieu thereof, as a door or window lock.